Lake Amaryllis
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: I was framed for a crime I did not commit, and now I am being sent away...could my life suck anymore...*Loads of FAX!* AH/AU
1. Prologue

_Summary: Max was framed for a crime she did not do. Having been in trouble over the years, Juvie was the key answer, however a lady by the name of Denise had another way for Max, sending her to her husband's camp, called Lake Amaryllis for misbehaved teens. Max having no choice agrees._

_She finds way more, true friendship, something she never had before, the feeling of being cared for like a daughter, never used to that, after being in a foster home for most of her life, and love by a boy that becomes her whole life…_

_**A/N: So…I'm baaack….I have another story, witch as sad as I am to say this, is shortly coming to an end. But I thought I would write another story, a longer one, with a bit more meaning to it. The other one had camping too. But this one is a summer camp, instead of a week school trip. I will also have a few OC'S. **_

_**A few things I have to get out of the way before we can start. First Lake Amaryllis is not a real place. I had made it up. Second… I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it… and third, this one is a human FanFiction, (NO WINGS.) **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUME RIDE**

_ENJOY!_

X~X~X

~Lake Amaryllis~

X~X~X

PROLOGUE:

"I didn't do it!" I bellowed.

The brainless cop jerked me off my skateboard, gliding a pair of handcuffs out of his butt pocket, he grunted at my snappy outburst, uncaringly, clasping the ice cold sliver cuffs around my wrists, manacling me like an animal. Holy snot! Whatever sent this elephant-size idiot seeking after me, I did not do. Sure I've… been pretty 'friendly' with the law a few times… okay, maybe a bit too many times. But this time I'm actually innocent, impeccably clean. Go figure. For once I am faultless, but nobody believes me. The girl that cried stinking wolf…

I was shoved through the back seat of the doughnut-scented, small cop car, rudely my black threaded bag and rusty skateboard closely following me, clattering on the carpet floor of the car. The car door slammed shut, clicking locked. Jerk.

"Max,"

"Curt," I said curtly.

The second man sat in the passage side; black wrapped around sunglasses concealed his dark coco eyes, _James Bond style_, his lips twisted in disappointment –aimed at me, both of his tawny fists were planted on his slacks in gnarled balls, knuckles whiten, stretched across each boney bump. Oh man, he was furious, fuming hot in his seat. Curt and I are… uncanny friends. Yup, perfect way to explain what we are. Curt is a cop himself, actually he's the boss of the cops, so Curt is the highest cop, the 'big man'. Over the years that I've been caught in a 'tiny' pickle, he helped me out, swooping in, acting as the hero. But we still fight like cats and dogs, but I know, really know, he actually cared. The dad I've never had.

"What did I do?" I asked him.

Curt was mute, his balled fists unlocking, wiggling his fingers to get the blood flowing. "We're talk when we get to the station." He murmured.

I huffed annoyed, slamming my stiff back against the cushioned seat. This was insane! Okay, clam Max; what in heaven names did you do...! Nothing. Gosh, I did nothing. My mind was built as one blank wall, nothing drifting to the surface. You would think I would remember if I did something that would win me a ride in a cop car, right?

"You know this is kidnapping, right?" I shot out. A tempt to get them to set me free. No such luck.

He snorted, "No, not if you are being cuffed by a cop, it' isn't."

I growled and lapsed into silence, nipping my thumb nail. A nervous quality I had. I had too many strikes, this one was the last one, wiggling out of this was going to be nasty. Perspiration lined my hair line, each tree we passed, my heat thumped, boisterously against my ribcage.

At the station I was hauled out of the cop car, still imprisoned in the dam sold cuffs, and escorted to the 'back' room –were they integrate people. I felt more like this was my bedroom, then the one at my 'home' with how much time I spend in it. The cop shoved me down on the seat, he left. Curt stayed, oh… goodie. The door slammed shut, locking me with a pissed off Curt. He paced back and forth, and then turned to me. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked me.

"What did I do?" I feel like a horrible rerun of some stupid commercial; one nobody pays any mind to with how many times I asked the same question in such a short time.

Curt again ignored the question. Confused, I watched him wheel a television placed on a chestnut table in front of me. "This, you did this." He wiggled a tape, he plucked from his pocket. He slipped the tape into the square slot, clicking it on.

It was static at first, but then a car appeared, my car. I blinked. My car was stolen last week. I was going to call the cops, and report it missing, but oddly, it was back parked in my driveway a few days ago, in the same condition I left it, so I never did. What was the point?

The car was idly parked; the doors opened, and out pour three people. One had a body as a female, slim and tiny, the other two males, wide, and bulky. All three were decked in the same wear, ski masks, black jeans, and black jackets. The three unknown people slithered towards a home, slipping through a low half open window. The tape went black; until we were now in the home also. The owner of the recorder was a part of this too. Four then,

I watched in horror as the three demolish the home, slashing couches with a pocket knife, bashing the television with a wood baseball bat, dishes, plates, cups, and the coffee table were mangled to tiny pieces on the floor, looking like glittering jewels. One of them took out a spray paint can, and drew offensive words…and my name in dark blue on the walls.

Oh…crap.

I swung my gaze to Curt, eyes wild. "This was not me."

"Max…Max this looks really bad, your car, the spray paint. The home it happened to be…"

"Whose?"

"…Amy."

Shit!

Amy is a malicious bitch. I was the tough cookie that had no care in life; she was the perky princess everyone loved and adored. To me, she was one hard shell. The outside was beautiful and perfect, designed to perfection, the inside hollow, full of emptiness. It was natural for us to hate each other. Her home centering this stunt really made me look guilty. It was something I would do too.

"What are we going to do Max, this is your last strike. I can't help you out of this one. Juvie looks like it's playing in your very near future."

"No!" I yelled. I would have slammed my fists hard on the table, to establish how strongly I felt about that, my prisoned wrists made that impossible however.

"Curt you have a phone call." One of the cops popped his head in.

He nodded, "I will be back." His eyes glazed over the cuffs, "Don't move,"

I watched as he left the room, leaving me cuffed. I can't believe this happened. I gave the paused television the hairy eyeball, sending all my rage at it. My eyes scanned over one of the guys, scrutinize him closer. Who could they be? I had to be closed to them for sure, who else would have free region to my car keys, and know which home to target to make me look bad.

In livid, I waited, and waited.

The seconds ticked, the more I got angry, I waited some more.

Finally after quite a few hours, the door opened. A woman dressed in a dusky gray suit, smiled at me. Her dark brown hair coiled into a neat bun, green cat eyes, sparkling behind square frames. "Max?" she asked,

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"I'm Denise Trane."

"Okay….?"

She clicked her way over to the table, placing a small suitcase on the table top. Sliding in the seat across from me, she shot me a friendly, warm smile. "I'm here to help you." She glanced over at the video, "I am well aware that you might be sent to Juvie after…"

"I. Did. Not. Do. It." I gritted.

She held her hands up, "I'm not saying you did, and really that's not of importance at this moment. What is however…I might be able to get you out of Juvie."

"Who are you?" Okay, not the way to butter up the lady who just admitted she might be able to slide me right out of Juvie.

She smiled kindly, popping open the lid of her suitcase, saying. "My husband sent me. He owns this camp." Denise placed a few sheets of papers in front of us, "and we think it will be perfect for you."

"Camp?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Yes. The camp my husband owns, is a…special type of camp. It will be better than Juvie for sure, but in a lot of ways it's a lot alike. This camp is for misbehaved teens. My husband always felt strong about this sort of thing. He used to be a cop himself you know.

"And he hated when he had to bring in a teen, which shoplifted, trashed a home, possession of drugs, the list goes on and on. Some –most, was placed in Juvie, my husband hated it. Told me it ruined these kids, some just can't be help, but most can, if they had the right guidance.

"So, he had quit, declaring it just was not worth it, always had a soft spot for kids. He then decided to help these kids, opening his own camp. One that teen's with a behaving problem can be sent to, he helps them heaps. I think this place might be a perfect place for you…and Curt agrees."

I sorted through all that she told me, camp for misbehaved teens? How would that work out? I glared at the still paused television. Yes I was mad someone framed me. But to be honestly blunt, I would have ended up here at some point, rather it was at someone else hand, or my own.

"What did my foster mom think of this?" I finally asked.

"She thought it was a great idea. And I talked to the judge who agreed to give this a change before Juvie. Really it is all up to you. So what do you think?"

I frowned. I've never been an outdoorsy person. I loved my laptop, cell phone, and cable way too much to give it up for, hiking, nature or hell a portable bathroom. But forced to choose between the two…camp sounds way more appealing.

"Fine," I said.

Denise smiled brightly, relief shining in her eyes. Odd she bailey knows me, then yet she's happy I choose the path that might 'help' me?

"Good. All you have to do is sign here." She clicked a ball point pen, handing it to me. Pushing over the papers she tapped a dotted line. I scribbled my name on the blue dots.

"Is that all?"

"Yup-"she gathered the papers, "-information is pretty basic, I've already talked to your foster mom, she has to sign a few things too, but were take care of that when she is here. All you need to know is there are no cell phones, iPods, cd players, laptops, or any handheld games allowed. We also don't usually have new kids in the middle, like this, being it's the middle of summer, but we made an exception for you. We will send a van next Saturday morning to pick you up… I think that sums it all up for you."

"Uh…okay." I mutter.

"Hey, Denise, Max's mom's here." Curt announced, walking into the room.

"Foster mom." I mutter, shaking the cuffs, "Could I be let go now?" I asked.

Curt nodded, "Denise, why don't you get what you need from Max's mom, I need to talk to Max,"

Denise nodded leaving the room. Curt shut the door, before plopping on the table besides me. I cocked my head to the side, "Gonna let me go, yet?"

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say," he fingered the key, that kissed freedom, thoughtfully. "I asked Denise and her husband Seth, to do this as a favor for me. Not that they were against it or anything. Seth loves kids, and loves to help them. I did this because I really think you have potential to be more, much more, you're a smart girl Max, who has a bright future. But what you're doing is screwing that all up. I really hope this might help a bit.

"Seth and I go way back, and I think you're like him a lot. Just… you need to make an effort, please. Next time you're in here, I hope it's out of free will to visit me, not because you got cuffed for something you did, okay?"

I looked up at Curt, who had a weary expression, lips drawn tight. The worry in his eyes made me feel heavy, like a water balloon about to pop. The confidence he had in me always blew me away, I won't lie, mainly because I'm admitting it to myself only, but I always hated the disappointment that was on displayed from him when I was arrested.

That was why, I said quietly. "Okay."

And hell, I was going to try.

X~X~X

_~So…what do you think…? _

_Reviewing would be greatly appreciated…._

_And for a faster update, who doesn't want that…? _


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

"Max! Maaaaaax!"

A fiery red ball, belted against my legs, slim pale arms snaking around one single, jean clad leg. I looked down, my lips curved into a small smile. A wave of red hair was all I could see, hiding a face. Not out of the ordinary. When it came to Samantha, her tangled red locks were always the first to catch one's eye, the texture in itself was even unique. Sam despised getting it cut, brushed, or worked on in any way, shape or form. Often we all would joke that she was Jane's look alike from Tarzan.

"What up little one?"

"Casey told me you were leaving, is that true?" Chin placed on my knee cap, watery grey eyes looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

Casey would be our foster Mother. I've been in the system since I was nine years old. Hoping to one home to another, Casey was by far the warmest, sweatiest foster Mother I've had yet. But she was even getting sick of my icky attitude, and compulsion to act out. The answer… agreeing to send me off to this camp for misbehaved teens, I don't blame her…much.

Sadly I answered. "Yes, I'm going away…for camp." No need to explain the why.

"How long?" her bottom lip quivered.

Kneeling down, I considered what to say, finally I muttered a bit sourly "Until the end of the summer, Sam."

Her slanted eyes widen, long lashes touching her brows, in disbelieve she shouted "That long!"

I mutely nodded.

I know kiddo; I fell the same way…

Thoughtfully, I placed my hand on the delicate chain around my neck. A key the size of my thumb dangled off. Pink and blue crystals, embodied into the surface of the bonze colored key like pressed on jewels. I unclasped the necklace, uncoiling it from my neck. Fingering it, I looked up at Samantha with sad eyes, "I'm sorry," I told her softy. "I'm going to give you this." I looped the necklace around her tiny neck, clasping the clasped hands together, and pulled her wad of thick hair over it. "I want you to keep an eye on it, keep it safe until I come home, okay?"

Samantha placed her palm over it, "Your key?"

I nodded. My key…

I had a small-shaped box that the key locked, inside held importing things that were dear to me. Mainly it concerned my birth parents, a few photos of my birth mother and father happily together, my mother's wedding ring and wedding photos. Photos of the hospital when my mother was holding me in her arms for the very first time, things of that nature. This key locked that box, securing them. At a young age I had looped it around a chain, so I would always have it, safe, and on me at all time. Samantha has always been like a little sister to me. One I never had, or had the chance to get.

A house fire was what killed my parents. Sometimes when I close my eyes, an image of red-orange flames licking up the walls, filled behind my lids. Other times I could still hear the shouts of my mom and dad, ringing distant in my ear. I would never forgive myself for living.

_The tears that painted my cheeks never creased as I stared at the debris of my child hood home in horror. The sour smoke filled the night air, uniformed cops, and fire man were mossing around putting out the never ending flames. I curled my fists around the blanket one of the cops had draped over me when I was in a daze. She had told me to leave, how could she?_

"_Max!" She had yelled. "Please baby, you have to go with the nice cop, okay."_

"_But mom…what about you and dad…?" I chocked, the cloudy smoke curling around me. _

"_Max! Please, no time for this, you have to go, please! I love you. Now go!"_

_I had no time to cry out before someone had scooped me up, wrapping their arms around my heated body, then we flew. Next thing, cool air brushed over my burned flesh, my lungs sung in happiness, breathing becoming an easy task again. I squirmed in the arms, looking through my blond hair. The roof of my house collapsed the boom loud in the air. _

_No! _

_Watery eye, I watched as my whole house, got engulfed in flames and the in caved roof. I yelled, kicking and screaming unto my voice was raw like sandpaper. I couldn't breathe, and I was shaking._

_I knew my parents were no more a part of life. _

Blinking away the horrid memory, I said "Yes. Keep it save for me."

She smiled at me and nodded, promising "I will."

X~X~X

I dragged the last packed bag down the staircase, the bulky case bobbing against the stairs. I plopped the bag on the ground. Next to the door, a line of kids stood. All sad faced and downcast eyes, Casey sadly smiled at me. "You all ready?"

"Yes." I said.

Denise was there also. A smile on her lips, today she was wearing a powder blue suit, hair free, curling around her shoulders "Max, good to see you." She said happily, reaching for one of the bags.

"It was only last week." I grumbled; slinging a bag over one shoulder.

"Max, come here." Casey embraced me, holding me tight. Her lemon shampoo skimmed up my nose, floating right to my heart. The scent was soothing, and something I was going to miss greatly. In a moment of weakness my arms wrapped around her too, holding on for just a bit longer.

As soon as she let me go. All the kids rounded me, calling out byes. I smiled at them all, and in return told them I will miss them too. Truly I wasn't too sad. Being a part of foster care you got used to leaving people behind. Besides I will be back.

Outside, parked an idle van. Denise slid the wide door open. Pushing my bags in, I handed them to her, and she would place it on the floor. After the entire packed bags were safety lodged in the van. Denise and I hoped into the van. It was roomy, and had black leather seats, one killer ride for sure. "We're all ready." Denise spoke to the diver.

The diver nodded and smoothly slid out of the driveway,

"So how long is the ride?" I asked her, belting the seat belt with a click.

Denise smiled "A few hours, at least."

_Wonderful…_

I slid my _Convers_ off, and shifted a bit, to get comfy for this long ass ride. I slipped my IPod out of my pocket, slyly looking at Denise. "I only brought my IPod for the car ride. I'm assuming it will be taking away from me when we get there?"

Denise soberly nodded, "Sorry, none of that is allowed."

I nodded, sticking the ear buds in my ear. Thumbing the button, I found a song, a rock song blared from my speakers. It quickly put me at ease. I have to suck up as much music as I can now, going a whole summer without it will be horrible.

A while later, I shut my IPod off, the battery already pretty low, stuffing it in my bag, I looked up at Denise, saying "So… your husband owns this camp…?"

Denise smiled at me, "Yup, A few years now. He loves it."

"That's…nice…you help?"

"Most of the time, it's more his thing however. I actual do inter designing. That's what I was doing. I go away a lot on business. Anyways Seth had called me, and asked me to make a quick stop, he had faxed over the papers and had me run to the station to tell you about the deal."

I nodded at this.

"…Do you guys have any kids…?"

I would be surprised if they don't. Denise seemed like the monthly type. And this Seth guy also seemed like he had a big heart for kids. Opening his own camp for misbehaved kids to help, so they won't be landed in Juvie, mucking up their lives even more. It must be a pretty hard job too, especially if that kid doesn't want to be helped.

Denise's face fell, I frowned. "I…I can't have any kids." She muttered.

Oh…

Denise shrugged, trying to look unaffected. Complete despair was rolling off her in waves however, her bright eyes lost any shine they had a few moment ago, going a flat dark color.

"It's fine." She said.

It wasn't,

Not knowing how to be sympathetic, I didn't replay. Don't get me wrong I felt truly bad for her, a boat filled of sadness. But I had no idea how to comfort her. I would most likely say something stupid, efficiently making it worse.

I opt to just shut up and enjoy the ride in silence.

I must have dazed off because the next thing I knew, Denise was shaking me gently, calling my name softly.

"Mhhmmm…?" I said sleepily, cracking open an eye.

"Hey, sleepy head were here."

_That_ woke me up. I shot up, looking around. Peering through the glass window, I examine the area. It was pretty big. Trees surrounded the area, inclosing a collocation of log cabins, both on the left side and right had the same amount scattered. In the middle was a trial, it leading to a much bigger cabin. In the far distance was a long strip of water…the lake.

"Welcome to Lake Amaryllis…"

X~X~X

_A/N: So sorry for the long update, but I am glad you guys are liking it so far, I will try to get the next chapter out faster….Review do help ;) _

_Thank you! _


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

Denise led me to her husband's office, waving to a few kids along the way. They smiled respectfully at her, and then slid carious eyes my way, questions swimming in them. The ones that were staring a bit too noticeably pissed me off, so I would cross my eyes at them. Deep down an overgrown child I am. Finally at our desertion of a log cabin, similar to the others, Denise steered me inside. It was small, but comfy. A decent sized desk, with an older man behind it, was settled in the middle. Two sitting chairs were placed on the other side of the desk. He had a few photos on his desk, mainly of him and Denise together. Seth looked up, a smile crawling over his lips, blue eyes bright and alive "Denise your back!" He exclaimed, he quickly stood and gave her a feathered kiss. I made a face at the gooey display.

Denise hugged him, before switching to me, introducing us "Seth this is Max."

Seth smiled, gaze altering to me "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Curt's told me a lot about you."

I winced, that can't be any good, Curt most likely broke down my 'adventurous' activities bit by bit to Seth. No doubt Seth now knew how troublesome I can be, I've done some pretty egregious stuff….like egg my teacher's new ride. It was sweet, slick and a hell a lot of money. Now it's a damaged ride, covered in egg goo, and dents from the impact. It was safe to say, I bombed that class.

As if reading my mind, he said amused "Not all was bad, please have a seat."

I plopped down on the chair, Seth settling back in his own seat. Denise backed up towards the open door, explaining "I'll be back, I am going to get Max's thing settled at her cabin, while you two talk, okay?"

"Of course," Seth said. Just before Denise left he called her. She turned, with a raised eyebrow "I love you."

Smiling softly, she replayed "Love you too."

When Denise left, Seth looked back at me. He reached under his desk, appearing with a box the color of sea blue "You like blue?" He asked me.

"Uh…yes." I said confused at the question.

He uncapped a sharpie pen, scribbling something on the box "This is your box. A lot of the kids come with things that aren't allowed, thinking I won't know. I always do. So I had come up with an idea, mainly to keep everyone's stuff safe and organized." Seth spun the box around, showing me his handiwork.

In pudgy black letters read: **Max's stash. **

He tapped it with the sharpie, saying "Non-welcomed belongings go in here. I promise you will get everything back at the end of the summer, so tossed them in here."

Grumbling I did so, placing my beloved IPod into the evil box, and my cell phone too. "That's all I have." I told him honestly.

Seth nodded, capping the box with the lid. "I trust you, but know I will find out later."

Behind him he had a book case, the same boxes in different colors filling the shelves, with other's names. He placed mine in an empty spot, then scotched back to his desk.

"Now that is all taking care of, let's move on too sleeping arrangements. You will be sharing with two other girls, at cabin A5."

"A5?" I asked.

"Every cabin is numbered, the girls in the A's and the boys in the B's."

"Oh…gotcha," I said. "Who am I sharing with?" I wondered.

"Lissa and Monique or as others call her Nudge,"

"Nudge." I said out loud. "I wonder why that is?"

It was way off the name Monique for sure.

Seth gave me a secret smile "No reason," he said "Anyways. Let's move along to your activities. Mondays, and Tuesdays you will be with Miss Lin, who used to work as a school psychologist at one point. Wednesdays and Fridays you will be with Mr. Aden, he used to be a gym teacher, a basketball and wrestling couch. And then Thursdays will be with Miss. Lucy, every weekend you have off, any questions?"

I did have one…

Weary, I asked "Do I have to pee on a tree?"

Seth blinked once, twice, three times before cracking up "Uh, no. Every cabin has a bathroom, with a shower and _toilet _installed. No need to take it out on a tree."

That was a major relief. It would suck if I got poison ivy on my business just by _doing _my business. Lucky that problem was averted.

"Okay then that, I have no other questions."

"Perfect timing then," he said looking over my shoulder. I glanced over too. Denise reentered the cabin, smile on her pretty face.

"All set?" she asked us.

I looked over at Seth, who nodded, standing up "We are. I'll go with you guys."

The three of us left the cabin. I was happy that the other campers seemed to have thinned out, so it was pretty empty, no rude staring "Over here are the boy's cabins." Seth explained, pointing to the cluster of cabins on the left "We don't mind boys and girls hanging out together, but you guys aren't allowed in each other's cabins past eight o'clock, nine on the weekends." He pointed to the right, "And here are the girl's cabins."

Daintily I could see the scratched on letters on each cabin.

_A1…_

_A2…_

_A3…_

_A4…_

Seth stopped at A5 "Welcome home."

"UGH, YOU BITCH!"

I jumped startled. Widen eyes looking at the cabin, _my _cabin, which the voice just weltered from. Seth cleared his throat, breezing up the steps.

"THEN STOP LEAVING YOU CRAP ALL OVER THE PLACE, I COUD OF DIED!"

I and Denise followed Seth hurriedly.

Seth barged in "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" he yelled over the yelling.

Denise and I peeked into the cabin.

Two girls stood in face off position. One had a dangling curling iron, swinging from her finger, a pissed off expression stamped on her dark face, the other girl glaring a hole right though her head. The one with the curling iron looked over at Seth with a bewildered look to her mocha eyes. The other just looked smug.

"Uh…Seth…"

"Nudge?"

"It was all her fault." Nudge quickly said.

"My fault! Seth she is totally lying, I was minding my own business when _she_ stared calling me all these hurtful names."

"_What? _No, I've told Lissa over and over aging to not leave her crap on the floor, because I keep tripping on them. I know she does it to piss me off. I was walking towards the bathroom and what was on the floor, her fat iron. I tripped over the dam thing, what would have happened if I hit my head or something?" Nudge ranted angrily.

Seth looked at Lissa "Lissa?"

Lissa glared at Nudge "You're just jealous of me!"

"No! Why would I be jealous? All you do is walk around with your head so far up your fat butt!"

Lissa gasped "My butt is not fat!"

"Girls!" Denise yelled impatience in her voice. "That is quite enough, Lissa stop laying your stuff around the place, and Nudge you could be a bit nicer to Lissa."

Both of them looked away, sourly.

"Not gonna happened." Nudge said under her breath.

"Now," Denise said firmly, efficiently taking over for Seth "You guys have a new roomie. Max this is Nudge and Lissa, girls this is Max."

Even though Nudge was still angry she did master up a friendly smile for me. Lissa on the other hand…rolled her green eyes, uncaringly jerking her iron out of Nudges hand. "No touching."

"Keep your crap on a short leash then." Nudge shot back.

In responds Lissa stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Look at that, all is quit. Peaceful. Calm.

"Is she always like that?"

Nudge snorted "Yup, I do have ear plugs, it helps some."

I laughed. Those would come in handy.

"Nudge, I'm leaving it up to you to help Max for a few days, okay?" Seth asked her.

"No problem."

"And Max, you need anything at all, my door is open at all times."

I nodded.

After the two left, I examined the cabin closer. It was about the same size as Seth's office, one single bed against the side wall, and a bunk bed across from that. There was a six drawer dresser, and a smaller dresser by the single bed. The bottom bunk looked lived in, and so did the single bed "Do I get the top?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay, we can switched if you want." She offered.

"No, actually I like the top bunk." I hopped up easily, bouncing lightly on the bed, the springs creaking. I looked around thoughtfully "So how did you get by with just living with Lissa?"

Nudge blew out a breath "Honestly, I have no clue. I try to stay out of her way as much as possible." She replayed.

Nudge popped open a drawer "Three of these are yours. I've already cleaned them out for you. So let's talk about who you have…?"

"Uh…Mondays and Tuesdays with Miss Lin, Wednesday's and Fridays with Mr. Aden, and Thursdays with Miss Lucy." I recited.

"Sweet, we have the same, everyone is pretty cool. Mr. Aden is sort of a hard ass. He takes care of the physical aspect here. And when you see him, don't freak out. The guy is like packing on some major muscles." Nudge told me.

"Yeah, Seth told me he used to be a gym teacher, plus a basketball and wrestler couch."

"Yup," Nudge replayed "High school."

"Man," I mummer disgruntled.

Nudge laughed "Yeah I know, so what did you do to get landed here?"

I shrugged, not wanted to get into it, it still disgusted me. Instead I tacked on my own question "What did _you_ do?"

"I hack computers." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

My eyes enlarged _"Seriously?" _

"Yeah, it's like a drug. I can hack into anything, and I used that to my advantage. At my school I had this…business. People would pay me to hack into the school computer to change their bad grades."

That was sure something; it was like an amazing gift.

Smirking, I said "Nudge I think we are going to get along just fine."

At least I had one friend.

"UGH, NUDGE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IRON?"

And one enemy…

X~X~X

_Next chapter we will meet a few of the others…like a certain dark, silent and handsome guy we are all crazy about…more reviews equals faster updates! So review this chapter. _

_Thank you. _


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

Rudely I was poked, pushed and pinched, yanking me out of the land off dream world, were IPods were dancing and cookies were calling my name. I pried open an eye, mumbling gibberish. Nudge laughed "Yo, Max you gotta get up."

"No." I refused, turning in my bed, pulling the covers over my head to block her out, and the steaming sun leaking through the window.

It was a pointless attempt. Nudge just yanked them right off.

Frustrated I jostled up, turning to glare at her. Beware my glare. I yelped when I did. Nudge's face was _right _there. She was balancing her feet on the bottom rail of the buck bed "Hell! You just gave me a heart attack." I told her, flat hand pressed to my speedy heart.

She gave me a creepy crawly smile, saying "Get up."

Giving up, I kicked the blankets off me "Fine, you win, happy?"

"Elated," She said getting ready.

I huffed jumping down. I quickly picked an outfit out, noticing Lissa's empty bed "Were she go?" I asked, wiggling out of my shorts.

Uncaringly Nudge waved a hand, replaying "She gets up really early, way before me to meet some friends." Nudge pulled her curly mane in a high ponytail, adding "Just to let you know, the lot is just like her, if you're wise at all, stay _away_."

I snorted unsurprised. Of course since there was one bitch there had to be a _group _of them. Like you find one bee, many more are close by. I had that at my old school. The head cheerleader had five other girls that were just like her. The group would pounce on those they thought were 'below' them. It was no surprise I was the main target. I was the orphaned girl, no parents, handy down clothes, and a home full of younger kids. I took care of it.

I disarranged the pretty faces.

I made them as ugly as the inside. I had no problem doing it again.

After both Nudge and I were finished we left to get some breakfast. Lucky today was a Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about the activities. The two day's will all be about learning the area, and the kids. We walked down a rocky path that connected the boy's side and girl's side. Wedged in the middle was a big cottage of some sort. Old, and a bit moldy, colored a dark brown. I followed Nudge through the front doors. Inside was like that of a school cafeteria. Round tables with connected chairs dotted the large room. The lunch line with one older lady was in the front left side.

Quite a bit kids were already up.

When we had walked through the doors, the room seemed to dime down some. Not completely quit, but enough to notice. Closely I followed Nudge to the line.

"Don't worry about them." Nudge told me. She grabbed a bagel "For a week or so, there's been word we were getting a new girl. A lot thought it was just a rumor."

I grabbed a bagel too and a cup of cream cheese "Is it unusual, to get a new kid that is?"

Nudge shrugged, and then said "Yes. We don't get a new kid in the middle of summer like this. And people are gonna wonder what makes you so different. Plus some kids have been coming here for a long time. The one's that make progress come back again next summer. The ones that don't…well you know. So your also fresh meat, but don't worry we do get a few new kids. The attention should die down soon."

Soon wasn't fast enough.

Nudge stared towards a table with a few kids. I followed.

"Ugh, Nudge can you _please_ tell your cousin Jaden that flying monkey don't exist." A girl said or well begged.

Nudge slide into a seat shaking her head "Jaden knock it off and grow up. Flying monkeys _or_ penguinarro doesn't exist."

"Penguinarro?" I asked baffled. What the hell was that?

Stupid, _stupid _Max… Now everyone turned to you, pining eyes on you, something you did not want. Did I not just say I wanted no attention at all? Too late now.

"Yeah, like a penguin slash kangaroo…" Jaden said, as if I should know that "I'm Jaden by the way, and you?" He asked, wiggling eyebrows.

"Uh…Max." I mumbled, looking down spreading my cream cheese on my bagel, with a plastic knife.

Jaden was a bit cute. I'm a toughie, but I can still see good looking guy. He had ash blond hair curing to his head like springs, and clear blue eyes. His face was boyish, but still good looking.

He looked nothing like Nudge.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." He said. He picked up my hand and brushed a kiss on my tense knuckles.

I froze.

The girl who spoke before nudged him with her elbow. He let go "Don't scare her. I'm Lexis." She pointed over to another girl. "Angel." Switching to a boy "Iggy," Then circling to the last girl "Jennet." She smiled at me. "Now that you know all of us, what did you do to get here?"

Iggy coughed up his drink, glaring at Lexis with pale blue eyes "Lexis!"

She stared back innocently.

I chewed my bagel slowly, a reason not to speak. It's rude you know.

"What, I was just wondering…" She defended, she then looked around "Where's your roommate anyways."

Jaden piped up "Lissa came sniffing around our door earlier. He's holed up in the bathroom at the moment. Fang will be here soon _hopefully_."

I swallowed and blinked "What is up with all the weird names?"

Everyone laughed.

"Really, Nudge, Iggy now Fang…?"

"Well, I don't know where Iggy and Fangs came from. But Nudge deserved hers." Jennet said a twinkle in her gray eyes.

Nudge blushed ebony red.

"Were?" I asked kind of wanting to know. The way everyone looked at Nudge, it seemed pretty funny.

Jaden cleared his throat, dramatically "Okay so when we first met, Nudge was a motor mouth, she fixed that a bit. We were all chilling by the lake one Saturday. Then Nudge stared talking about…hell I don't really know about, but there was no end to it. So Iggy sort of 'nudged' her towards the lake. She fell right in. She refused to talk to him for a week, thus the nickname Nudge was born. All you have to do is nudge her to shut her up."

Nudge threw a piece of his bagel at him, as he finished with a laugh.

Everyone also was cracking up at the fond memory I suppose.

I smiled at them as I popped the last part of the bagel in my mouth.

Jaden all of sudden said "Finally lost your lab dog?"

A deep voice spoke behind me "Bailey."

X~X~X

_Kind of short I know, it will get longer as I add more. I just loved how I ended it, so any guess who that was behind Max ;)_

_Review pleeeease…..!_

_Thank you! _


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

I whipped around at the deep voice, surprised, and thrown completely off guard. _How the hell did he sneak up behind me?_ I was usually very aware of my surroundings, it's a thing programed in me. But that question was unimportant, flying right out of my head, as my eyes swept the male, _very _pleasantly. He sure was a very hot male_._ Tall, he was tall. Like a skyscraper, 6'2 at least, black hair curled around a beautiful rugged face. A strong cut jaw, high cheekbones, and perfect peach plump lips made him a looker. His eyes black as tar, encased in thick lashes, stared back at me. Black jeans hung low on his hips, a red band shirt fit him perfectly, molding to his muscles. He cocked his head to the side, eyes gliding over me, quickly. Thoughtfully.

"Fang this would be the new girl Max. Max this is my roomie and friend Fang." Jaden introduced us.

A normal girl would smile beautifully at him. Maybe giggle flirty, and act all giddy, because a hot guy was now looking at her. A normal girl I am not. Instead I blinked and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "What kind of name is Fang?"

Taken aback, he stared at me. Long and hard, like he didn't know what to make of me. I get that a lot. Then his full lips tilted to the side "It's not. My real name is Nick." He finally replied, sliding into the only empty seat –right beside me– "I go by Fang."

"Fang?"

Taking a chuck of his bagel he looked at me, without blinking. "I'm known to bite." He said, smirking.

I think my heart dropped to my stomach. And I think my jaw _dropped _on the table.

_But would that be so bad….?_

_Unbelievable!_

Nick…Fang

Nick…Fang

Fang…Nick?

_I bite…._

I laughed. Hard. What? I couldn't help it. I found it a bit amusing. The others looked at me in bewilderment, most likely wondering if the new girl had lost it. I placed my head on the table, still laughing. Shoulders shaking, holy crap I am losing it!

But could you blame me? This all went so fast. It was not too long ago I was home –will Casey's home. But then it was pulled away from me unknowingly. Someone I had been friends with, _trusted_, framed me for trashing a home. It gets to me.

"Max..?" Nudge asked gently "Are you all right? He doesn't really bite…well I don't think so? "

I picked my head up, laughing creasing now. I eyed her "Nope. Being here… it just got to me all of a sudden." I plopped my elbows on the table, chin nestled on the heart of my palms. "The week and the drive here was a blur. I never reacted. Now I am." I glanced at Fang. "Hell, I hope you don't think I'm some crazy chick, cause I'm not…most of the time."

Fang lips curved at the side, he looked at me in understanding. "Don't worry. We all get a bit crazy at times."

Don't I know it…

Nudge scooped up her garbage hoping up "Well then on that note, Max, wanna go a bit exploring now?"

That sounded fun, and a way to distract my mind, so I nodded, following her lead "Sure let's go."

Everyone else joined us too. As a group we walked out of the cabin.

"So you never told us what happened with Lissa?" Jaden asked.

Fang glared at him taking another bite of his bagel he took with him "I hate you."

Jaden laughed unaffected "No you don't. Now spill."

We all looked at him now eager to know too. Fang polished of the bagel. "She came sniffing around my cabin shortly after you left. I was just getting out of the shower-"

_A wet Fang…._

"-She stared knocking and calling my name. I pretended I had already left. I was quietly getting dressed, when I knocked over your stupid playing card, which she heard. All of a sudden her face popped up in the window, and scared the shit out of me. I yelled. She yelled. I ran into my bathroom, locked the door and waited for her to finally leave. It took her a bit. But her friends finally fetched her."

I laughed "You make her sound like a dog." I said

"Because she is one," Iggy said.

Lexis nodded "A dog in heat _all the time_."

We all laughed. So I'm not the only one who had an ugly dislike for Lissa.

"Anyway," Jennet said "Lissa has a very unhealthy obsession with Fang."

Fang grunted.

Nudge acted as the active tour guide, ending the topic of Lissa. She pointed excitedly at certain cabins, explaining what the purposes for them are. Admittedly this place was way cooler than I had thought. I viewed in my head something completely different –run down cabins, small space, and rabid animals. Really this place was more than that. The best part was the lake. It looked refreshing, roping around the different log cabins, like a long thick snake.

We were nearing a huddled group, sitting next to that lake. As we approached, one of the males stood eyes on us. He and his friends shunted over here, a look of ignorance stamped on each individual. The leading guy had blond truffle hair, icy blue eyes never leaving our group. Fang next to me growled deep in his throat, a rumbled noise that startled me.

"Lookie here you guys. New cutie," Blondie drawled.

Fire ignited in my gut. What a jerk! About to rip him a new butt, Nudge slide in first "Shut up Sam."

The others mooched at Sam mockingly. Sam glared at them, shutting them up, then turned that heated look on Nudge "Shut it motor mouth."

"Or what." She challenged.

Sam took a step closer. But Fang slid in front of her, getting in Sam's face. Nose to nose "Back off." Fang growled. Fang jaw was clenched tightly. Black eyes firing up to heated rocks, Sam's eyes flicked with fear, but it was gone just as quick as it was there.

"How's your sister?" Sam asked quietly.

In a flash Fangs fist came flaring out, slamming into Sam's nose. I jumped back shocked. Sam cried out, palm trying to stop the flood of blood that was gushing out of his nose. Sam dropped his hand. Two red streaks running down, and around his lips "You are going to pay for that." He said, it sounding clogged. Then Sam was on Fang, knocking him down. Sam pinned him down, punching him, but Fang was blocking them. With a lot of strength Fang pushed him off, kicking him hard. Once. Twice. Three times.

"FANG!"

"SAM!"

Seth's voice cut through the fight. We all unfroze. The fight was all but two seconds, but felt way longer. Seth marched over to us. "You" he pointed to Fang. "And you." He pointed to Sam "My office. Now."

Fang glared at Seth, fixing his shirt. He glanced at me quickly before turning and walking away coolly. Sam picked himself off the ground, brushing dirt marks off his cloths, and rubbing his arm across his nose.

"Sam, _now." _

Sam glared at us before following Fang, Seth right behind them.

No one said anything for a while.

"What just happened…?"

X~X~X

So….any thoughts? I would love to hear them….


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

**FPOV:**

I hate Sam, more than anything possible. I can't stand him. His look, his voice, even the way he walked. Everything about the guy just pissed me off; to the point where I always lose my cool around him. I was good managing the non-emotional guy roll, keeping an impressive face at all times. But around Sam, it always melted away, overcome by anger. I balled my fists, then uncoiled them, slipping into Seth's office. Sam and Seth close behind me. Once we were all in the office, Seth had us sit down, and then sat himself behind his desk, folded hands on his desk. He did not look happy. Uncaring I slouched in my chair, waiting for the verdict of our punishment.

"I take fighting serious here." He began, eyes darting between us "And the two of you seem to either not listing or just don't care. I'm so sick of seeing you guys fight. So we are going to figure this out right now."

What was that supposed to mean? I scowled at him. Sam and I are never going to be best buddies, ever. Not in this life, nor the next. I knew that the first time I met him, we would be enemies. Even way before my sister had a puppy crush on the idiot.

_My sister,_

The dick actually had the authority to throw her in my face. He's so lucky I didn't get a chance to break his nose. I would have loved that, basked in it even. But there will always be a next time; hopefully there will be concert wall, a perfect place to meet Sam's head…

"Seth, Fang stared it." Sam said.

I snorted, but otherwise kept quit. I could care less what Sam said. I even cared lesser of what Seth had to say. If he thought I stared it then whatever –no skin off my back. He can think that all he wants. Seth looked at me, waiting for a refusal I'm sure –one that won't come. I just looked back blankly. Mouth zipped shut.

Seth shook his head. "What happened? And I want the truth."

"Okay-"I should have known Sam would be the storyteller "-So my friends and I were sitting next to the lake, you know having a good time, laughing and joking around. Then Fang and his friends came over and popped that bubble. He and the others disturbed us, and that's when Fang punched me, no doubt showing off."

"Fang, that true?" Seth asked.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes "You think it's true?" I re-encountered.

"I don't know, you tell me," he said.

I kept quit, and then muttered slowly "No," arms folded.

"It is!" Sam exclaimed "That new girl egged him on too. She's part of the fault."

_Max?_

Before I knew it I was up…not sitting down. I ignored the unexplained response, and instead braced one hand on the desk, leaning closer. "Max had nothing to do with this." I hissed. "And everything Sam said is complete bullshit. _He_ said the first thing, _he_ invoked the reaction from me, and _he_ stared it. But yes _I_ threw the first punch." Pulling back, I said "That's the honest truth."

Seth mutely watched me, and then he nodded "Take a seat Fang."

I did.

"Both of you are for fault, not a word Sam-" I glanced over at him; he snapped his mouth shut "-So both will be punished. Kitchen duty for the both of you, Fang you will take mornings, serving and cleaning up. Sam you take afternoons, serving and cleaning. Then both of you will do dinner, serving and cleaning up, for a month."

"Kitchen duty?" Sam asked darkly.

Seth pulled out something from his lower drawer, throwing them at us "Yup."

I caught mine….it was a hair net. I fingered the lacy hair piece and the many holes it had. Well that's one way to strip away my manliness. The guys will love this.

"You start tomorrow, and please wear the hair nets. I will let the staff know. You are dismissive."

Silently we both left, not a peep from us. My hands clutching the stupid hair net, in a tight grip.

"You will pay for this." Sam hissed outside.

The best thing at least, I'm not the only one wearing this ugly thing. Sam is too.

I smirked "Sam, bite me."

I turned and left, throwing over my shoulder "Oh and enjoy the hair net."

**MPOV:**

"What was that about?" I asked in astonished.

Everyone turned to look at me. "That was….your just have to get used to that." Iggy stated, taking a seat next to the lake. We all joined him.

I have a feeling the two don't get along.

"What do you think will happened to them…they won't be sent home, well they?" I asked a bit worried, I couldn't care less if Sam was sent home, but I did care If Fang got sent home, for whatever reason.

"No." Jennet said "Seth is really cool. You would have to do something really bad to be sent 'away'."

"Yeah so don't worry…"Jaden said "But really how awesome was that. I mean Fang out of know were, threw that punch."

"I know." Iggy said. "But could you expect any less from Fang. He's just like that...and Sam deserved it."

Nudge laughed "Mhm, he did…"

I looked between everyone "Why do Sam and Fang hate each other so much?" I asked.

The group fell quit "Well….Fang and Sam go way back…" Jaden paused, and then said "It's not really our place to tell you. Sorry Max, but you gonna have to ask Fang yourself."

I rolled my eyes, plucking at the grass. He couldn't have made it easy for me and tell me himself.

Annoyed I said "Yeah okay, whatever."

The discussion of Fang closed at the moment.

The rest of my night went by nice. I haven't seen Fang at all, since he left with Seth and Sam, witch sucked. I will admit I was hoping to find out what happened to Fang, not so much Sam. But all will maybe later

I blew out a breath, relaxing next to the lake, everyone had already left to get ready for bed. Out of everything here, the lake was by far my favorite thing. It was beautiful, and when quit, the sound could put even someone with insomnia to sleep. I loved it.

"Boo,"

I jumped, jerking up. And okay I yelped too.

Fang chuckled, plopping down next to me "Scared you."

"Were the hell did you come from?" I asked annoyed he yet again scared me. How is he so sneaky? It really was unfair.

He shrugged "Here and there." He said vaguely.

"Smart ass," I muttered.

Fang pulled his legs up, plopping his elbows on his knees "Nice night out." He commented.

"Yeah it is...what happened earlier?" I asked. I knew it was none of my business, but that still didn't quench my thirst to want to know.

He blew out a breath, annoyed he said "We got kitchen duty."

I withhold a laugh. Wow. That really sucked "Uh...how long."

"A month," he replayed bitter.

I giggled "A net. You gotta wear one?"

He slides dark eyes over to me, the ends of his lips twitching in a close smile "Yes."

This time I just could not hold it in. Hell I didn't want to. I burst out laughing. Full out laughing, it piercing the night sky above us, I haven't had a good laugh like this in a long time (not including my I'm going crazy laugh) But thinking of Fang wearing a hair net? That really did it. It took a few seconds and deep gulps of air to calm my ass down. Once I did I said "Nice..."

"Tell me about it. The only best part is Sam has to wear one too."

I snickered "How did he handle that one?"

Fang shrugged "Like he always handles things. He threatens me."

I rolled my eye. "Wonderful."

It was quit then, both of us watching the lake, then Fang reached for me, gently skated his hand over my back, through the layer of clothing I could feel the heat of his palm, warm and gentle. I looked over at him in surprise.

"Uh…You had grass on your back." He explained quietly.

"Oh." I said softly.

"And some in your hair," he added amused. "Lying in the grass?"

"Yeah," I ran my hands through my hair, tugging on a few pieces "All gone?"

"Um, wait," Fang reached for me, plucking a few from my hair "Um...yeah. There all gone."

"Thank you." I mutter.

I bit my lip looking back out at the lake as once again the silence filled the air, between us. The only noise the lapping of the lake. It was peaceful, but truthfully it was getting pretty late. "It's getting late, we should go." I told him standing up. Looking down at Fang I added "Besides you have a big day tomorrow." I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, but they were light with amusement. He agreed.

I gave him my hand. Fang looked at it, but then clasped his bigger hand with my smaller one. I pulled him up. "Goodnight Fang."

Letting go, he replayed "Goodnight Max."

Both of us going our separate ways,

* * *

_I would love some feedback…please! _


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

"We are the crowd! We're co-coming out. Got my flash on. It's trueeeee! Need that picture of youuuuu! It's so magical. We'd be so fantastical!"

"Oh my god. Turn that god-awful sound off!" Nudge yelled from her bed.

I agreed. I suffocated myself with my pillow, trying to block out that sound. It was that bad. I don't even know how to describe it. It was like a cross between a dying cat, and a pregnant wale. Flatly, I pressed my palms over the pillow, smashing my face into the mattress. I find, that did nada to prevent me from hearing.

"No." Lissa said bitchy. "I'll sing all I want and whom ever I want… Leather and jeans. Garage glamorous, not sure what it means. But this photo of us, it don't have a price!"

She really got up there.

I took my pillow off me, and glared over at Lissa, and then looked over a Nudge. "What is she even singing? And what time is it?" All I knew was, it has to be early. Too early for Max at least.

"Seven." Nudge mummer. "As to what she was 'singing', would be Lady GaGa."

I laughed. "Oh man… so wrong. Its seven in the morning, and Lissa is screeching Lady GaGa lyrics…. I'm in my own hell. I really believe it's truly happened." I chuckled to myself, rolling in my unmade bed like a dog with flees, chuckles rolling out of my mouth. Isn't it too soon to want to go home?

Nudge grinned. I wasn't to sure if that grin was aimed at what I said, or for Lissa coloring in the face with a mad red. Either way works for me.

"I'll have you know, Lady GaGa is a true artist." Lissa huffed, pausing in her makeup.

"I didn't know that. And I think you're full of shittttttttttt!" I ended stingingly. I climbed out of my bed. I'm already up, I doubt I'll be getting any more shut eye. Might as well get ready for the day.

I dived into my stuff, until I came across the outfit of the day, and slung a towel over my shoulder. "Hey Nudge." I called, entering the tiny bathroom, keeping the door half open so I can talk to Nudge.

"Yes Max?"

"Isn't today Fang's new 'punishment?" I asked. I put my balled up clothes and towel on the close lid of the toilet. I picked up my red tooth brush, squeezing some mint toothpaste on it.

Nudge laughed. "Indeed."

I laughed as I brushed my teeth, counting down from fifty. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited to see him styling a hair net."

"He'll still be hot."

Uuh…. That wasn't Nudge.

I poked my head out of the bathroom, and leveled Lissa with a glare. "Oh yeah?" I asked.

She smirked at me. "Yup. Fang is _hot._"

I grunted, departing back into the bathroom to resume brushing my teeth. She could think all she wants. I don't care…. but … "Well, he considers you his lap dog." I said frankly, spiting out a wade of saliva and toothpaste into the sink.

Lissa screamed like a banshee. Now _that,_ was music to my ears.

"He did not!" She refused to believe.

I chuckled. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

I cupped my hands under the running water to gargle, and wash my mouth. I un-balled the orange towel, using it to clean my face. I then preceded to wash the bristles of my toothbrush, enjoying Lissa's whining the whole time.

"Okay, Lissa, please just shut up." Nudge said. "Max, isn't Sam doing kitchen duty too?"

I slid my tank top off, and shimmed out of my pajama shorts. "Mmm… yeah, he did fight back. But I believe Fang has breakfast."

I cat walked out of the bathroom in my bra and panties. Hey, no shame, we're all chicks. "Does that happened often? Sam and Fang fighting that is?" I asked them, looking for my sport's deodorant, in my jumbled mess.

"Yup." Nudge said. "There's a lot of bad blood between them."

"Like?" I hummed.

"I can't really tell you." Nudge said also now in her bra and knickers. "Sorry. It's just something Fang should discuss with you if he chooses too do so. Agree?"

I blew out a breath, nodding. "Agree." No matter how sour that feeling felt.

"Fang so did not call me his 'lab dog' by the way. He loves me." Lissa said snotty, working on her hair.

Ahh… there's the sucker. I popped off the top, smearing the deodorant all over my armpits. As I was doing so, I laughed at what Lissa said. "Yeah, in your dreams, maybe." I smirked, throwing the capped deodorant on my bed.

Lissa glared at me, her green eyes speaking loud and clear her hate for me. I glared back at her, challenging.

"Whatever." She said after a moment.

I smirked in victory.

As I walked back into the bathroom, I hummed annoyingly loud. Lissa quickly finished her hair, before I heard our door slam shut.

"Max, she's gone, you can stopped the victory hum."

I creased in humming, and laughed out loud instead. "Yes! One for Ride." I pumped my fist in the air.

Nudge cracked up. "You're so bad."

"Why, thank ya." I got dressed into simple clothes. I was wearing short jean shorts, a black tank top, and over that a button down plaid shirt. I ran out, "I'm almost done." I said, diving back into my mess, to fish out a ponytail.

"Excited to see Fang in a hair net?" Nudge asked.

"You bet." I said. Sweet, found one. I flipped my blond, sandy hair over, so my hair was a steam of hair. I grabbed the base of rivulet hair and made a messy bun with the ponytail.

"Oh. Head rush." I said flipping my head the right way.

"That's cute." Nudge said, admiring my hair.

"Thanks." I said, fluffing the bun out a tiny bit. "My friend back at home showed me the trick to create a messy bun. It's simple, but looks like you've spent longer then just two seconds on it." I told her.

Speaking of my friends, reared the ugly memory as to why I was in here in the first place. One of those friends blackmailed me. Set me up, so I would get in trouble for a crime I didn't do. They all knew I was on my last strike too. So, whoever did this, wanted me gone, and for good. But why and who was still unknown to me.

"Awesome." Nudged breathed. "Can I give it a go."

I blinked. "Uh… sure." I shrugged.

As Nudge did that, I slipped on my sneakers. We were all set to go then.

We picked up the others on the way, minus Fang.

Lexis skipped towards the cabin ahead of us singing. "We're gonna see Fang in hair net. We're gonna see Fang in a hair net. Yes we are!"

Everyone laughed.

"You're having to much fun with this." Iggy said.

Jaden saddled up to me. "So, how are we today, Max?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He was a total flirt. Not my type at all. "Good. Pissed off Lissa, so I feel like that's a good way to start a day."

He laughed. "She's kinda hot."

I faked barfed. "You need your eyes checked then."

"Jealous?"

"You wish." I said, running to catch up with the girls, who were all singing the catchy tune now. Of course I joined in.

OOOOoooo

Sorry for this long update. I'm REALLY sorry. This fanfic is kinda going a different way then I had thought. Not a bad thing or anything... just... well, your have to see... Next chapter the girls have a bit fun with Fang in his hair net... and maybe some FAX... review and I'll be out with the chapter alot sooner.

Thank you.


End file.
